Almost angel
by KirstyHart
Summary: When Clary was little her mother was kidnapped by Valentine so Magnus raises her as his own daughter.Everything is going fine until a certain blonde shadow hunter appears ,will Clary get back her humanity will she risk everything for love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters ,all rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Jocelyn:**

_Flashback-_

_"Mommy where are we going"said a small voice from the blanket i was holding._

_"Clary baby iam taking you to see someone hes going to keep you safe"_

_I was approaching Magnus's building i could see something moving in the shadows i started walking faster until i got to Magnus's house.I stopped in front of the door and rang the door bell,when a very glittery Magnus came to the door._

_"Jocelyn darling,its lovely to see you to what do i owe the pleasure".I was about to answer when i saw the shadowy figures i had seen before getting closer._

_"Magnus he's found me i need you to take Clary please,i need you to keep her safe use a blood bond so that you can never be separated"._

_"Of course but what about you,what are you going to do" i could see a tear gliding down his cheek._

_I knew that Magnus would agree he thought of Clary as his own daughter ever since i moved to New York 3 years ago he had been there through the had been the one to preform the shadow hunter ceremony on her to keep her was my best friend and i was his._

_"don't worry Magnus i will be fine now that i know you will keep my baby safe"i hadn't noticed until now that i was crying and so was Clary i bent down to kiss Clary on the forehead then i said goodbye and handed her to Magnus._

_"Thank you Magnus i will never be able to repay you for what you are doing for me " and with that i left._

_End of flashback _

It had been 15 years since i had seen my little girl,my baby of course she wouldn't be so little anymore she would be 17. I can't believe it has been 15 years since Valentine had found me ,15 years since i had seen the sunlight or heard the birds singing i know i will never get that time back with my daughter the years stolen from me everyday i try to imagine what shes doing now does she even remember me.

**New York Magnus: **

****"BABY DOLL ,come on your waffles are going cold " i could hear her feet against the laminate flooring upstairs.

"Coming daddddd "It makes me smile every time i hear her call me makes me feel whole when i found out i was a warlock i always felt like there was a piece of me missing but ever since 15 years ago when Clary was given to me to protect by Jocelyn that hole has been filled and i couldn't be happier i had a daughter and she loves me and i love her we are a family.

"Finally what took you so long"i tried to keep a straight face but every time i see my daughter it makes me smile.

"Well i would have been down earlier but i got attacked but a box of glitter ,you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"i could tell that my smile was getting wider and wider by now i was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Of course not ,i have no idea what you are talking about" .

we both started to laugh it took a few moments to recover."I will get you back for this dad"then i saw her green eyes change the same color as mine, then blue sparks flew from her hands to my hair"there you go much better"she started to laugh .

I clicked my fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me that's when i saw that i had bright yellow hair,oh did i mention that when i did the blood bond Clary became park warlock part shadow hunter she no longer has a human in her.

"Dad can i go out tonight pleaseeee just for a bit with Simon " she was looking at me with puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip sticking out like a sore thumb how could i resist she looked adorable.

"fine if you must but be back by 10 okay?".

"okay thanks dad your the best" with that she ran upstairs to get changed she came back down after 20 minutes with her hair in perfect curls and a black crop top with a flesh colored leather jacket and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of clack converse."see ya later"

"bye"right now that shes gone i can start planning her birthday party for tomorrow.

**Clary:**

I walked past the huge Que of people lining up outside the pandemonium and went straight to the bouncer and whispered in his ear and he moved out the way and let us through i could hear people in the Que groaning and shouting

"come on that's not fair i have been waiting half an hour to get in "i couldn't help myself i had to say it i couldn't resist

"hey its not my fault your not hot"

Everyone in the Que started to laugh along with me and Simon we made our way to the bar and ordered a couple of shots and that's when i spotted a demon at first he looked hot but once you see through the glamour he was slimy and disgusting.

"well here goes nothing,wait here Si i will be back in a mo "i made my way through the crowd to the demon and started to dance with him then after a while i turned to face him.

"maybe we should go some where a little more private" we made our way through the crowd to the storage room and slipped inside.

"Such a waste so young and beautiful" hissed the demon

"did your mother never tell you not to talk to strange men".

"she did but she said never said anything about demons"and then i laughed the demon looked confused and then hissed"shadow hunter"

I laughed again and replied "sort of" then i used my powers to pin him against the wall.

"you see iam half shadow hunter half warlock or witch whatever you want to call it".

"please please dont do this i haven't done anything wrong" i smiled at the demon before me begging for mercy

"you see i have no human in me i dont feel human emotions i do not show mercy" with that i pulled my seraph blade out and named it 'sanvi' and stabbed him through the heart and then he was gone.

"what the hell ..." i turned around to see 3 shadow hunters staring at me.

"em can i help you" i hissed i always hate meeting other shadow hunters there so nosy and full of them self they have no respect for downworlders i don't know why they don't see that there just like us.

The blonde was the next one to speak "who are you ".

"none of your business Goldie locks" and then i walked past them to the door when the blonde grabbed my arm.

I turned round and used my magic to pin him on the wall at the opposite end of the room i had streams of blue coming out of my fingers pinning him there, my eyes had turned white and so had my hair which only happened when i actually used my magic properly and hissed at him"don't touch me again" and with that i dropped him to the floor and walked out.

**Jace:**

****I picked myself up off the floor and just stared at the door where the red head had walked out Alec was the first to speak"so a warlock shadow hunter you dont see that everyday".

"I wasn't aware anyone had ever seen a shadow hunter with warlock blood ,we have to find out who she is " i needed to know, i wanted to know you know strictly professional it had nothing to do with the fact she was hot with a capital H.

"well maybe we should go to this party and see if she shows"Isabelle was holding a flyer for a party at Magnus Banes house.

"Great idea Iz lets go tell Hodge" and we made our way back to the institute to be honest i was looking forward to seeing the redhead again.


	2. Chapter 2-The party

**Jace:**

****Whats taking Izzy so long she has been getting ready for 2 hours and shes still not ready she said she would meet us downstairs at 6:30 it is now 7:00 i can never understand why it takes girls so long to get ready,its probably because they want to look good for me since iam always stunningly attractive they just want to return the favor although no one will ever be as good looking as me.I could hear the sound of heels clicking together when they connected with the laminate flooring as Izzy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"FINALLY what took you so long"i huffed impatiently and turned on the balls of my feet towards the door and started to walk out.

"Well it takes time to look as hot as i do , no one just wakes up looking perfect it takes time".

"I wake up looking perfect i always look hot so i don't even know why you try because all the attention will be one me not you"i smiled at Izzy cursing under her breath , i wonder if shes aware that i can hear her.

We walked in silence on the way to the party i couldn't stop thinking about the red head wondering if i was going to see her or not to be honest i was nervous in some ways i hated her for making me feel like this, i have never felt this way about anyone i hated her for making me wan't her,for making me act like a clumsy emotional mundane God! what is she doing to gezz man up Jace!.

When we got to the party we made our way through the crowd of people outside the house through the door that's when i saw heart stopped she was wearing a black dress that was fitted around the top ,then it flowed outwards just before it got to her waist i had never seen anything more she looked up and saw me she began to run towards the staircase so i ran after i reached to try and grab her something stopped me i was frozen in place i tried to move but i couldn't i looked around to see Alec and Izzy frozen on the spot like me when i looked up i saw the one and only, very glittery Magnus Bane.

**Magnus:**

"Shadow hunters" i hissed at them.

"What business do you have hear i do not recall inviting any shadow hunters to my party" i was staring at them with an icy glare especially the blonde, who does he think he is grabbing at my daughter hes lucky i dont take away his manhood.I looked at Clary who had a strange look in her eyes something i hadn't seen since that night 15 years ago when she was brought to me '_Fear'._

"Clary come hear" i watched the blonde watch her as she moved to step beside me by now all the people at the party had there gaze locked on us.

"Do you know him"i said in a calm voice as i looked towards the blonde who was speechless and something tells me that dosent happen very often the thought of that brought a smile to my face finally i get to be the overprotective scary father for once a look of pure satisfaction was plastered on my face like one spreading nutella on a piece of toast.

"These are the shadow hunters i told you about,the ones i saw at the pandemonium"she said with confidence clearly evident in her voice.

"Ah yes , you"i looked at the blonde who was once again staring at Clary.

"Hellooo... Goldie locks look at me not my daughter and tell me what business you have here" i was enjoying interrogating this shadow hunter i rarely got chance to interrogate anyone never mind one of the Nephlim.

"Well iam hear to speak to her"he said tilting his head towards Clary.

"What business do you have with my daughter?"i said looking back at Clary who looked slightly confused she looked at me and shrugged.

"Well she is obviously a shadow hunter because she has runes and a seraph blade which only the Nephlim can use, but she also appears to have downworlder blood running through her the blood of a also keep referring to her as your daughter but downworlders aren't fertile so what relation do you have with her?.he said looking at me and then Clary then me again.

"Well your just telling me what i already know yes she is half Neplim and half warlock my blood runs through her veins along with the blood of the is my daughter and iam her father she was made into what she is now using my blood she is my flesh and blood".

**Clary:**

****"Well i didn't expect this when i got up this morning" i looked towards my father and we both irrupted in laughter.I turned to see the golden boy staring at us with a confused look upon his face one with which he shared with his fellow shadow hunters then he spoke up.

"Whats so funny why are you laughing"i was about to answer him when my Magnus's expression changed then a boy with silvery blonde hair walked in he looked like he was just a few years older than me his eyes scanned the room then stopped as his eyes locked with mine and a cruel grin spread across his face i got a strange feeling that i knew him from somewhere and it wasn't exactly the nicest feeling i was staring to feel sick to my stomach the room started spinning i didn't understand what was happening everyone was rushing around me i felt my knees buckle underneath me but before i fell to the floor i felt something warm wrap around me and lift me into his arms for some reason i felt safe like i was meant to be in his arms i felt warm inside like everything was going to be okay then every thing went black...

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other, i have a show jumping event today and i didn't have time to write a longer next chapter will be up in a day or two after ive finished all my events i hope your enjoying it so far.**

** Kirsty Hart **

** xox**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Angel

**Jace:**

She just stood there laughing at me which is quiet strange i have never had a girl laugh at me before,well there's a first for everything i suppose.

"What are you laughing at?".Just when she was about to answer she went white as if she'd just seen a ghost and Magnus had stopped laughing and looked at Clary just as she dropped to the i was really confused maybe it was just to overwhelming to be in the presence of a god like me ,but i got the feeling that it was something more than that.

"Shadow hunter if you want answers you have to help me keep Clary safe."I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked at Clary lying on the floor and i suddenly realized there was a circle of warlocks and werewolves even vampires surrounding us , now i was completely lost what is going on the werewolves had shifted into wolves and the vamps were in fighting stance and the warlocks were putting some sort of protection circle around Alec spoke for the first time tonight.

"Errr Jace whats going on , it must be something pretty big for the vamps and werewolf's to work together after all they are sworn enemies."he looked around as his eyes settled on Clary on the floor.I turned around to Magnus who was standing in front of Clary.

"Magnus what is going on,what do you mean keep her safe what's so special about her why should we keep her safe."i wanted to wrap Clary in my arms and protect her but i wanted answers as well. I moved and lifted Clary into my arms and then i saw a man around my age stood with a bunch of very ugly demons standing behind him,i didn't understand anything maybe she has a gambling problem or maybe she made the wrong friend,i was snapped out of my thoughts as Magnus shouted at me "Take her upstairs to the room at the bottom on the right i did as he said with Alec,Izzy and Magnus following me down the hall i entered the room it was clearly a girls room there were a range of different colors dresses and tops on the floor and over the back of the chair it defiantly needed a good tidy.

"Bring her over hear now"Magnus hissed as he moved towards the wall and conjured a portal as we stepped through it we landed in a field opposite a grey farmhouse.

"So this is your master plan to hide in the country,dont get me wrong i -".I felt something move ,i looked down at Clary who was starting to wake up.

"Magnus shes waking up"Magnus just glared at him and looked down at Clary.

"Good , we need her for the spell but she will have to rest first the spell requires alot of energy and magic follow me"

**Magnus:**

When we were safely in the farm house i began putting up wards to hide us so that no one could track us.I hoped this day would never come,which was silly i knew Clary posses a power greater than the angels own she was there will, they made her what she truly is the child of the angels there alot to take in it is a heavy burden to carry for anyone i dont see why the clave refused to help her simply because she also carry's the blood of a downworlder she is more angel than downworlder she is only 15% warlock and 85% Angel but with time My blood will fade as the Angel blood takes control making her '_THE_' angel not any ordinary angel one more powerful than Raziel and his brothers.I dont know what will happen to Clary when the Angel blood takes control i fear for what will happen to her,how she will change i am one of the most powerful warlocks but even i or any oracle can see what the future holds for Clary. Just as i pulled away from my thoughts i saw the shadow hunters walking towards me, this is going to be interesting.

"Right warlock start talking"It was the girl that spoke first eyeing me carefully as if she was expecting me to make a move.

"I go by Magnus not warlock"i hissed at the girl then the blonde one spoke up.

"Okay, Magnus tell us what is going on"i huffed and sat down on the sofa trying to think how to tell them without freaking them out normally i wouldant care but i want as much protection for clary as can get.

"Alright shadow hunter you asked for it , Clary is not any ordinary shadow hunter -"i was cut of by the blonde one.

"We know that already shes also part warlock"i stared at him for a while before i said

"Well as i was saying before you so rudely interrupted,Clary is only 15% warlock the other 85% is angel blood as you know angel blood is dominant so over time the angel blood will take control and destroy her warlock blood making her...".

Alec gasped "An angel" he muttered under his breath i looked at the shadow hunters with shocked expressions on there faces and returned to telling them the story.

"Any way that man at the party is Clary's ... demon brother unlike Clary he has both demon and angel but more demon than angel it is the same with Clary but there is more demon blood in him so the angel blood is loosing in its battle to stay he shall be a demon he is a pretty thing to look at but he is a heartless,cold,ruthless,deadly was born a killer and he will forever be a killer the devil in a mans body".By now the shadow hunters had fear in there eyes but not for themselves but for the people they love, they have fire in there hearts motivating them to protect them to protect Clary to protect their family's.

"But what does he wan't with Clary"i eyed the dark haired boy and told him the thing that i feared the most the truth of what he seeks what he desires most in the world.

"I thought it was obvious Johnathan want's her,ever heard the phrase opposites attract well Johnathan has an unhealthy frankly disgusting infatuation with Clary his own sister which is utterly revolting he want;s her because she is a powerful women with a power greater than the angels themselves she is an angel, he is a demon they balance each other out there is nothing in this world he want's more than her."

"Si non ego resuscitabo miscetis inferis resurrectionis et angeli et daemones cadet regina angelorum et ponam tenet aequora prodest vim sanguinis et post ignem aetheria veniet"i said as i returned to putting up the wards.

"And what exactly does that mean , i dont speak Latin"i looked at the girl when a voice from behind me answered before i could.

**Clary:**

When i woke up i looked around to find that i was in a unfimilliar room i got up and walked towards the door when i heard voices i quietly opened the door and looked up to she 3 shadow hunters and Magnus i walked towards them when i heard what they were talking about.

They obviously didant notice me Magnus continued talking when he said "Si non ego resuscitabo miscetis inferis resurrectionis et angeli et daemones cadet regina angelorum et ponam tenet aequora prodest vim sanguinis et post ignem aetheria veniet ". The next person to talk was the girl she asked him what it meant when i quickly replied before anyone else got a chance.

"It means '_If i can't move heaven i'll raise hell,the angels will fall and the demons will rise and our queen shall be that of the angels the profit the power she holds will turn the oceans to blood and the skies to fire the end will come_' cheerful isn't it i thought so, the fact that i will be the end of the world or the savior it makes me laugh"i said and let out a small cold laugh and an evil course everyone was staring at me as if they couldn't quiet believe what i had just said.

"Clary iam so glad you're up its time to do the spell do you think you are strong enough yet or do you need more rest"i looked at Magnus and shook my head.

"I have rested enough, i want to thank you for protecting me all these years i love you,you're the only family i have now it is my turn to protect you and return the favor i can do this for you and simon and the others"i smiled sweetly at him and moved to sit stand in the middle of the room inside the circle Magnus had drawn.

"Are you ready" i nodded at Magnus and said " as ready as i will ever be" and then i closed my eyes and started the chant which was the first part of the spell before the ritual i took a deep breath and let the power take over.

"Testor me pro duce itineris mei angelorum ostendere quid faciendum tibi pollicitus sum, et ego suscipiam umbra mundum sanguine a me, omnes qui coepit docere vult ostendere nocet me mea fata"

(I call upon the angels to help me to guide me on my journey, to show me what must be done,i give you my blood and my promise i will protect the shadow world from those who wish to harm it show me where it all begun... show me my destiny )

**Jace:**

Sparks of gold and white flew around the room then it appeared the angel.I watched with amazement as Clary opened her eyes the angel walked towards her then he touched her forehead with his palm and she let out a ear piercing scream as something white passed through her then the angel was gone i looked at Clary and saw she had white hair blowing around her with white glowing eyes and a white cloud of mist around her then she spoke in a language i had never heard before.

"ຈະຂອງເທວະດາແມ່ນຈະເຮັດໄດ້ສະຫວັນຈະ shine brighter ກວ່າແສງຕາເວັນແລະການເດີນທາງໄປສຶກຈະບໍ່ມີຫຼາຍ"i stared at Magnus who looked at me and said "The will of the angels will be done heaven shall shine brighter than the sun and the demons will be no more "

"Well that's confusing didn't you just say that heaven will fall and the world will end?"i looked back at Clary who was still glowing saying something in a language i didn't understand then looked to Magnus.

"Yes i did say that,it is up to Clary the fait of the world depends on the path Clary chooses if she sides with her brother then were defiantly dead but if she sides with us we will live until the next psycho comes along and tries to kill us all"i gulped and replied

"Ohhh well no pressure then Clary you know the fait of the world only depends on an 18 year old angel/warlock who i think may be by polar judging by her mood swings"Magnus just smirked at me looking surprisingly calm considering we could all die and the world would end , but i was far from calm i was beginning to panic then everything went black and i realized that it had gone dark outside and the only light was Clary with the whole weird glowing thing which she wasn't doing anymore actually i couldn't see her at all i could see everyone but her and then i heard it a laugh from behind me i turned around to face the boy from the party "Johnathan..."


End file.
